The present invention relates to a document security system and apparatus for encoding documents such as cheque cards and credit cards with information to ensure that the documentation can be verified as authentic to prevent document fraud and the like. This invention is particularly, but not exclusively, intended to minimise cheque, cheque card and credit card fraud.
It is well known that document fraud, such as credit card fraud, costs several million pounds per annum both to the owners of the documents such as banks, and also to the customers. In addition, there is considerable police and court time devoted to the pursuit, apprehension and punishment of persons involved in the carrying out of such frauds.